


Off Duty

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fulff, M/M, nuzzleing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve gets called to Ultra Magnus's office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Duty

**Author's Note:**

> a request form teamistress

“Come in.” Came the deep commanding voice form behind the door. Swerve swallowed nervously as the door opened and he stepped into Ultra Magnus’s office. “Wipe your feet and sit.” The bar tender did as he was ordered, wiping his peds on the matt before clambering into the chair before the humongous desk. Swerve waited as the large Cybertronion continued to write on his pad in silence, the only sound was the tapping of his servos on the screen. Swerve begun to fidget…

“So… what have I done wrong now?” The metallurgist asked, “Is this about my idea for Scraplet races? Look I realise now that it was a pretty bad idea, But I mean, I already had a lecture form Ratchet, But I just though that we co-”

“Can you be quiet, please,” Ultra Magnus said Briskly. “I am trying to finish my report.”

“Oh… right… sorry…” Swerve bit his glossa and waited, looking around the room to try and keep him occupied. It was another few minuets before the second officer finely put down his pad and looked up.

“Swerve… come round here please.” The big bot said, indicating to his side. The bar tender, hesitated slightly as he slipped out of the chair.

“Do you know why I called you here?” Ultra Magnus asked, his deep voice reverberating off the bare walls as the minibot aproched.

“Ugh, no, not really I juuuUUUUUUGHay!” Swerve yelped as he was suddenly picked up and plopped on the edge of the desk in front of the officer, His impossibly large servos remaining on his small frame while he looked at him intently. “Umm… well, I’m starting to think this isn’t about ship business…”

“That would be correct.” The blue mech said lowly, leaning forward to nuzzle Swerves jaw. The little bot relaxed, now knowing he wasn’t in trouble.

“Not that I’m complaining but… Isn’t there some sort rule about getting down in the Duly Appointed Officer of the Tyrest accords Office during work hours?” The larger mech stilled briefly, but soon continued, nuzzles turning into light kisses.

“I went off duty five click ago.”


End file.
